Ashriel Margonis
Known as the Arrow of Pharasma, he is the living son of her divine Herald and a Paladin of her faith. What Ash Thinks of Others Albert: '''Poor Albert. No matter how he approaches Harrowstone, he is burned, poisoned, lacerated, and nearly killed each time. His once bright spirit has grown hesitant and afraid, and he now glances always over his shoulder as if expecting the Lopper. I hope that he is able to muster the strength and courage to emerge from Harrowstone with his head held high, or these mornings spent deep within the bowels of the prison may change him irrevocably for the worse. '''Gregoriy: He is proving to be a resilient member of our erstwhile little band. Stoic, nearly taciturn, I am starting to appreciate his dedication to the cause. Still, I can't let him know that. Cinnef: '''Quiet, for the most part. And what is going on with her hair? '''Kendra: '''The haunts of Harrowstone know her name, and if that weren't enough, her own curiosity may land her in deeper trouble yet. We'd best hurry and cleanse the prison before a foul fate befalls her. '''Father Grimburrow: '''Now that we are finally cleansing Harrowstone, I find that I mind him less. Still, his intransigence from before yet rankles. '''Hearthmount: '''Fat, cowardly, deluded and vain. I'll warrant that if he were mounted and facing danger, he'd turn his horse right around and gallop as fast as he could in the opposite direction. '''Muricar: '''That piece of scum is going to come to a very bad end. '''Gibbs: '''Skull stoved in, face down in a prison cell. That's how he ended up, yet part of me wishes he could have been brought to a fairer justice. '''Thistleblade: My very own apprentice! I shall have her fetch food, drink, polish my armor, convey messages and if possible carry my gear. Most useful. Oh. Yes. And I'll train her to, um, shoot arrows and about chivalry too. Very important, chivalry. Personal Emblem Ashriel wears a pure white surcoat over his chainmail or breastplate on which are printed three inverted black roses. The black rose is one of the holy symbols of Pharasma, though Ashriel chooses three inverted such to reflect his personal mission and quest. Sacred Buckler Consecrated in the fountain of the grand Cathedral of Caliphas, its black rose petals painted with the ashes of ten different Pharasmian martyrs, the sacred buckler of Pharasma is worn with pride and honor by the chosen of the Church. Its small, compact frame resonates with the magical power of the goddess up until a succesful blow is struck against its bearer, at which point it reverts to a normal buckler until the next day. Unction, Ashriel's Masterwork Longbow Upon his departure from the main cathedral of Caliphas, Ashriel was presented with Unction, the longbow used by the great Pharasmian war cleric Silas Esaphaon during the Shining Crusade, almost 1,000 years ago. It was at one time a mighty holy relic, embued with magic and capable of slaying demons and monsters with one fell shot, but when Silas went up against the Whispering Tyrant in person during the battle of Illmarsh the bow's powers were stripped from it by the Tyrant's foul magics. Silas was struck down, and for centuries Unction was believed lost. It re-surfaced in 3,980 when a wandering cleric of Pharasma recognized it in hung over the fireplace of Castle Odranto. The current Lord of the castle did not know how it had come to rest there, and was happy to return it to the Church of Pharasma for a nominal fee. No longer capable of great magics, the bow was now merely a masterwork item capable of conveying the bearer's strength into the flight of the arrow. Yet it's great history, and the many righteous hands that have wielded it down the long ages have ensured that it yet retains a hallowed reputation, and whosoever wields it carries the weight of history in his hands.